


Lineage

by captainjames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Issues, Ego who we only know papa J’Son, Father-Son Relationship, Guardians 2 AU, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Peter Quill is a prince, Royalty, The royal Quill we deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjames/pseuds/captainjames
Summary: A GOTG Volume 2 AU fic following Peter Quill’s comic parentage. Primarily MCU with 616 and cartoon elements mixed in.





	1. Peter and the no-good-wait-nevermind-it’s-ok day

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading this fic! i was always disappointed that they didnt use the j’son parental story for quill in gotg 2, so i decided to write this au. its my first big fic project and my first multi chapter fic, so ill be learning as i go along. i love pete, so its exciting writing a fic for one of my faves. hope you enjoy!

Another day, another wacky mission. It seemed like no matter what they tried to do around the galaxy, something would go wrong. In this case, Rocket decided to have some fun and steal batteries from the Sovereign people. Just for the hell of it! The High Priestess must not have been very happy about this, seeing as she’d sent out multiple ships to attack them. Rocket’s amused laughter filled up the cockpit as he grabbed ahold of the triggers, shooting down pods soaring around them.

“You just had to ruin this, huh? Why the hell did you even steal those batteries in the first place?”

Rocket simply scoffed loudly at Quill. “Because they were easy to steal, that’s why! Have a little adventure in your life!”

“Adventure? Killin’ that Abilisk earlier wasn’t fun enough for you?”

As if it was even fun in the first place... Now their trust with Ayesha had been shattered, and they all probably wouldn’t be hired in the future. To Peter, it was probably for the best, since he could hear Ayesha muttering to herself how he’d be a fitting contender for a mate. Putting the past behind, the redhead held a look of disbelief at the raccoon, but continued to help the others worm their way out of this situation. Peter could feel Gamora glaring at the both of them from her seat, taking that awkward silence to speak up about the situation.

“Quill, we have to get out of this situation fast!”

“Where’s the nearest jump point?,” he panicked.

Listening to the tapping of fingers against a screen, Drax informed him of a point nearby. Taking control of the piloting, Peter stepped on the Milano’s pedals to get ahead of the Sovereign ships with a boost. With enough luck, this would lead them into Shi’ar territory unharmed. But knowing the situation they were in, the Sovereign would follow them through the point. Taking the chance, Peter stepped on the gas, sending them soaring through the open space through the jump.

The area around them materialized from the pixelation, a couple of planets forming in the distance, which was good news. If worse comes to worse, they’d at least have somewhere to land.

“We’ve entered the Shi’ar Galaxy,” Drax confirmed.

“Great! Now let’s get these folks off our asses!”

Rocket grabbed for the trigger again as Sovereign ships came flying around them once more, allowing Peter the glory of piloting his own ship. With a trigger happy grin, Rocket pressed the buttons, watching as bullets shot out from the ship’s weaponry, taking the enemy pilots down.

“Those aren’t actual people, Rocket! They’re just piloted.”

“I don’t care! They’re goin’ down anyways-“

Gamora simply sighed to herself, holding Groot tight and making sure he was safe. Some group they were... Being stuck with three absolute idiots.

As the Milano spun around and dodged incoming firepower from the Sovereign pilots, Rocket continued his crazed frenzy, laughing and yelling as he shot each ship. All but one was left, which kept moving around, and eventually started firing from behind. Most of the shots barely even hit, and if they did, it was a mere scratch. Drax, knowing he had to do something to help them out, got out of his seat and moved to the back of the ship where Nebula laid, reaching for a vegetable with all her handcuffed might. He kicked it away, looking down at her with a spare glance.

“It’s not ripe.”

Taking one of the spacesuits, Drax put the forcefield wall between the cockpit and Nebula back up, put the suit on, grabbed a large blaster, and opened the back door as he connected himself to the ship with a cable. He put a forcefield up between him and the space now open to him, jumping out as far as the cable let him. With a yell, Drac began to fire at the remaining Sovereign, missing due to the ship moving around.

“Dude!”

“Let go, dickhead! I’m the pilot here!”

“And this is my ship!”

“But y’ain’t the best pilot in the world. Now hands off, Quill!”

Both Rocket and Quill were going back and forth with the piloting, one taking control and the other taking it back.

“Will you two stop it already? You’ll lose control!,” Gamora argued with them, giving them both looks as a silence ran through the air.

Peter pointed at Rocket. “He started it.”

But unfortunately for them, one of the wings of their ship got shot in the process, leading to an explosion making it rumble. While Drax continued firing outside, the Sovereign gained the opportunity from the pause to take aim, and succeeded. But they weren’t the only one recovering from the movement. Drax lined up the blaster, and pulled the trigger.

“Die, spaceship!”

And with one shot, the final ship was gone, the group finally free from the threat of the Sovereign. But unfortunately, the Milano was losing power and it’s control, which meant they were either going to get stuck and possibly die in space, or they could land on a planet and go from there.

Gamora quickly went to work on a nearby panel as Groot watched on her shoulder. With some quick browsing, she pulled up information and the name of a nearby planet.

“Up ahead! We can land on that planet, Spartax. It’s got cities and plenty of resources, so we can hopefully rebuild and find parts.”

Nodding his head, Peter took action and turned the ship towards a grey and reddish planet, feeling as it entered the atmosphere and heated up

“Spartax it is! Put your seatbelts on, everyone! We’re in for a really bad landing!”

It seems like this day was just not in his favor, Peter internally groaning to himself once he saw the buildings and city life come into view. Bringing the ship to a quick steer upwards, he looked around and found an open space ahead as they soared through the sky. Bracing for impact, the group felt the bottom slam against the ground, making them all hop up in their seats from the movement. Unluckily for Drax, who was still outside, he hit the ground as well, and was dragged along the cement ground until the ship came to a stop, leaning to the left as the other wing fell apart and dropped to the ground. All Drax could do was just laugh.

-

“Look at this. Look at what happened!” Gamora was furious, you could practically see the steam coming from her ears as she pointed angrily at both Rocket and Quill.

“Rocket! If only you hadn’t stolen those batteries- And you, Quill! If only you hadn’t started fighting over the piloting with Rocket! We wouldn’t even be in this mess if it weren’t for you two!”

She knew there was a crowd of people gathering nearby, but she didn’t care at this point. It had to be said. She needed to call them out on their actions and inform them on how completely idiotic they were. And thanks to them, mostly Rocket, they were stranded on a planet with no ship and nowhere to go. Gamora threw her hands up, then dropped them down to her head where she pulled on her hair with her fingers. Giving up on them at the moment, she went over to help Drax get back to his feet and to keep an eye on Nebula, making sure she wouldn’t try anything.

While Quill just glared toxicly down at Rocket, crossing his arms, a group of heavily armed people alongside robots marched up to them, taking a look at the scene before them.

“Halt! You are tresspassing on this planet, and are under arrest for destruction of property, as well as disruption of the peace.”

_Shit_ , Quill said to himself as he grit his teeth.

“You can’t arrest us! That’s unfair!”

“And just who do you think you are to be speaking to us like that?”

“Who? Star-Lord, that’s who! I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

Quill beamed proudly to himself, hoping he’d have his snarky moment. Rocket simply rolled his eyes, dragging his paws down his snout in annoyance. But what was a snarky moment soon turned into a surprise when the officers ( _were they officers? or were they some sort of military? the red outfits were fancy enough..._ ) looked at him with wide eyes. A couple whispered to each other, their tones in confusion, but others in a positive note.

“Star-Lord...? You are the one? Come with us immediately! J’son will want to hear about this. ...Er, your friends will come with us, of course.”

A look of utter shock took Peter over as the officers pointed to a couple of crimson ships in the distance. He didn’t think he was THAT important, but he kinda did save the galaxy... Peter understood that his fame could pay off some day, and it looked like the odds were in his favor.

“What about my ship?”

“Oh, we will fix it right away! We’ll get a team out here to start repairs right away.”

Repairs? Their ship was going to be fixed? Damn! This fame really was paying off. As the group collected each other, they all divided themselves among the vehicles, Gamora dragging Nebula along with her as Groot sat on her shoulder. Peter, Drac and Rocket took the front car, or at least they were led to it, door being opened for them and all. As Peter sat down, the redhead couldn’t help but smirk to himself. They’d be getting out of here in no time... Thank you galaxy saving!

-

The group was led into a large palace, with crimson and gold filling the inside of the room they were in. Multiple stone statues of creatures sat on large blocks, and in the middle stood a golden statue of a man. The plaque read ‘Eson’, so perhaps he was an important figure to this planet, Peter thought to himself. After what felt like millenia of waiting, the guards near the door stepped away once they heard it opening, and the group turned towards to see who would enter. Unsure of what to expect, Peter held out his blaster once the figure entered the room. He had auburn hair, a beard, and was dressed in fancy red, black, and gold clothing, with gloves to finish off the look. He slowly stepped towards the Guardians, but was distracted and taken aback once he saw the blaster in Quill’s hand.

“That’s my elemental blaster!”

_His...? Elemental blaster...?_ , Peter thought to himself. The young man simply stared at the other, holding it closer to his chest.

The man chuckled, shaking his head. A genuine smile of surprise filled his facial features.

“I see. The man who calls himself Star-Lord... Hm. Are you in any relation to a woman named Meredith Quill?”

Peter froze, his body in a complete reactionary shock as he nearly dropped his weapon.

“How do you know my mother’s name?”

“We met when I crash landed on her planet. I was returning here to fight a war, and she nursed me back to health, and we fell in love. I gave her that blaster so she’d remember me. And there’s only one person on Earth who’d know of the Star-Lord...”

“You...”

Peter felt his hands trembling.

“Star-Lord is the title of the ruler of the planet, the emperor, who is me. Meredith must’ve been pregnant with my child when I left... Tell me, what is your name?”

The outlaw gulped. “Peter.”

“That’s exactly the name we picked out together when we discussed if we were to have children- Peter... I’m your father. J’Son of Spartax.”

He couldn’t believe this. Was it him? Was it truly him? Was this the David Hasslehoff he’d always dreamed of, and now he was here? Peter’s heart wad pounding in his chest as he slowly lowered his elemental blaster, looking over to the others for confirmation. They seemed to be just as shocked as he was, but Gamora help a soft smile, seeming like she was happy for him. She gave him a nod, and Peter turned back to face J’son, his eyes still wide and gleaming with hope.

“My... dad? But if you’re an emperor... That makes me a prince!”


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with his past, struggles with the truth, and Gamora helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally remembered to update lmao. i got this fic off to a start, but brainstorming where i wanna go with this is tough.

“A prince? You? Little orphan boy? Aha! Ahahaha!”

What seemed like a peaceful moment of silence between the crew from their awe was quickly shattered. Laughter roared out from Rocket, who fell to the floor, clutching his stomach as his hollers echoed through the large room. He simply couldn’t believe it! Quill? Royalty? That ought to be the biggest load of bull he’d ever heard in his life.

“He’s right, Quill. No one would expect you to belong to a royal family, with how weak and skinny you are.”

“Hey!” Peter scoffed, taken aback by the comment Drax made, his face plastered with offense. “I’m muscular!”

That just made Rocket laugh even harder, attempting to wheeze out the word ‘twig’. Peter heard Nebula snicker along with Rocket, which only caused Gamora to glare at her. Of course he could count on his friends to embarrass and humiliate him right in front of his dad. His... dad. His actual living and breathing father. His father, who was an emperor. A ruler! Oh, how he dreamed of this day; to see the face of the man who had loved his mother so much. Pushing the bitterness from rude comments aside, the redhead turned to look back at J’son, then moved it downwards to glance at the elemental blaster within his grip, a frown growing upon his lips.

“You said you loved my mother. You said you had to go fight in a war... But why didn’t you come back? Why weren’t you there for her when she was killed by those mysterious creatures?”

He gripped the blaster tight, teeth gritting as the memory came back to him. Two large alien like creatures, bursting into their small home back in Colorado, pointing their guns at Meredith. Telling Peter to hide, she pushed him away as two shots were blasted, killing her instantly. Placing himself in the closet, body shuddering with fear from the thump of a body in the distance, the child quickly rummages through to find something to defend himself with, when he came upon a box. Opening it, he pulled out the metallic weapon and moved it around, completely shocked. But he got ahold of himself when he heard footsteps, along with the closet door opening. Before he knew it, Peter held the weapon in front of him, pulling the trigger and watching two fiery blasts come out, ending the lives of the creatures. With tears in his eyes and a heavy breath, Peter ran out of the closet and grabbed ahold of his backpack. He dared not look at the body of his precious mother as he barged out of their home, getting as far away as he could. His hopes for one day returning to the home were crushed, watching as a ship came down and rammed right into their home, the explosion bright and loud from the hill he watched it on. And then there was nothing.

Nothing at all left for him...

Another silence took over the crew as Peter began processing his emotions, staring right back up at J’Son with a saddening rage. As much as he’d like to believe all of this, how could he? How could he leave the woman he claimed to love?

“If you truly loved Meredith Quill, you would’ve come back! But you left the most wonderful woman ever...”

“Peter-,” J’son spoke, reaching out for his son, but Peter refused, avoiding his attempted comfort and making his way to exit the room. The doors behind him shut, leaving a hesitant tension between everyone remaining.

“I am Groot?”

“Eh, who knows. He’s probably just havin’ one of his little hissy fits. Seems carrot top’s got some issues.”

Drax simply grunted in agreement, crossing his arms.

“But perhaps he is still grieving about his loss. Sometimes I feel that way when I remember my beloved Hovet and Kamaria...”

Rocket simply snorted at that, having gotten back on his feet, putting Groot back on his shoulder.

“...I’ll go talk to him,” Gamora stated. She hauled Nebula over to Drax, making sure he was gripping her cuffs tight, then turned towards J’Son. “Many apologies, your majesty. If you excuse me...”

-

Sitting on the steps outside of the room, Peter sat on the third from the top, feeling beads of tears fall down his freckled face. A sniffle came here and there. But hearing the door open from behind him caused him to wipe away the evidence with his scarf, though his eyes still remained puffy and bloodshot. Turning to see who had exited, he watched as Gamora gave him a soft smile, closing the door softly. The Zen Whoberian approached him slowly, wedges hitting the stairs as the came to sit down next to him. She placed a hand upon Peter’s shoulder, her thimb rubbing comforting circles into the leather, hoping to calm him down a bit. Hopefully enough that he’d be willing to talk.

“...Thanks.”

Off to a good start, thankfully.

“You’re welcome,” she responded. “You know... I really think you should give him a chance, Peter. I mean, this is your father, we’re talking about. Royal or not, he’s still your blood!”

Peter simply shook his head.

“Hey... Do you remember that picture you showed me in your pocket? That man, oh what’s his name, he had a talking car... Zardu Hasslefrau?”

“You mean David Hasslehoff? Yeah, but- I was drunk that night! What- What does that have to do with anything?”

“You told me you’d show other kids that picture of him and tell them he was your father. You said that he was the man you looked up to as a father figure growing up.”

“Yeah...? Still not gettin’ what you’re sayin’...”

“What if this man is your Hasslehoff?”

Peter paused for a moment. What if he was... What if J’Son really was telling the truth? It would certainly explain the elemental blasters, along with the title of Star-Lord. Those were only things native to Spartax. He pressed his lips together, tilting his head up to look at her.

“What if giving him a chance isn’t a good idea? What if... What if he turna out to be something we dread?”

Gamora squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“Then we’ll just kill him. And if that’s too extreme, then we get him arrested and sent to the Nova Corps.”

Peter mustered up a chuckle.

“I think killing fathers is only on your mind, Gamora.”

And she couldn’t help but chuckle along, standing up and holding out a hand for Peter to grab onto. He did so, and she pulled him up from his spot.

-

The doors to the room opened again, and the two of them rejoined the gathering. Gamora took Nebula off of Drax’s hands, thanking him. Peter, in return, gave a deep sigh, turning to face J’Son with confidence.

“So... I guess this means I’m next in line for the throne. Why don’t you show us around the palace and the city afterwards? ...Dad?”

J’son couldn’t look more pleased.

“I’d be honored to, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter at @buckytiddies!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos mean the world to me 💚 feel free to make any suggestions and critique my work! and feel free to follow me on twitter @ buckytiddies.


End file.
